


Documentary

by tinyjew



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bees, M/M, documentary about bees because Jimmy's a dork, everyone's a dork, tired brian is tired of jimmy's obsession with bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjew/pseuds/tinyjew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian only wants to sleep, but Jimmy has something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Documentary

"That kind of ruined bee's for me." Jimmy frowned, shivering slightly.

"I bet it did." Brian rolled his eyes. "It did for me."

Jimmy huffed, meeting Brian's eyes. "But bees are still cool."

"I never said they weren't, but when I see someone turned into a human beehive," Brian grimaced, stretching from his spot on the couch. "It will probably ruin the appeal."

The older man sighed, before dramatically falling on top of the tired form of Brian. "Zee, come on, let's do something!"

"Jiiiiiiim!" The smushed forensic scientist whined. "Sleep!"

"Oh come on, we sleep all the time! Let's do something!"

Brian groaned louder then necessary, trying to stretch as much as he could while underneath the form of Jimmy. "Fine, what do you wanna do?"

"Mmmm... I dunno..." Jimmy grinned lazily at Brian, tracing invisible patterens on his chest, and shooting a seductive look to him as well. "I was thinking maybe..." and Brian gulped. 

"A documentary?"

Brian groaned, scowling at the other. 

"No, no, no, Zee, you didn't let me finish." Jimmy placed a finger on Brian's lips.  "A doctumentary... about... bees."

Brian sighed, exasperated, and shot the older a look, attempting to push him off. "I hate you."

"That's not what you said last night."

Jimmy fell to the floor, laughing way too enthusiastically, as Brian sat up, rubbing his eyes and mumbling something about 'playing the damn bee documentary and just shutting up'

**Author's Note:**

> Made you think there would be smut but there was only bees.


End file.
